History of the Outlaw Team
by jojoDO
Summary: Through all the twists, turns, and chaos of King of Fighters... there was one man. A man who lived only to serve a higher power, to stand by his side throughout every new chapter and carry out his will without question. This is the story of Billy, and his team's journey through the years of KOF in the name of Geese Howard.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings (1995)

**Hey guys! I am so excited to be starting this story. Okay, let me lay down a few points here... first of all, this story revolves around the tournament, yes, but it's more of a character-driven drama. I'm going to try and not make fighting the main focus. If you want your fill of bona fide tournament action, there's another Kumite headed your way in the coming months : )**

**Secondly, this story will be following the chronology and all... but let's be totally clear, this is NOT a recap. I am retelling the story of the Outlaw Team, with plenty of my own content and spins added in. This is following the canon, but not as closely as you would think. This story is going places that the videogame does not. So, don't come into this expecting some lame-o rehash of what you already know ; )**

**Welp, that should do it. Without further ado, let's kick it off.**

He'd done lots of things for the big man, but this was pushing it.

Laying in a hospital bed, IV tubes sticking in him, bedpan underneath him, it was moments like these that really tested Billy's loyalty. He'd faced all manner of danger in his line of work, but this was one just too close. He was in the worst pain of his life, as if a grizzly bear itself had preyed upon him with vengeful claws and knew nothing of the human concept of mercy. When he saw the blood, the first thing he thought of was Lilly: how could he die and leave her all alone like this?! He was her protector. Her provider. He always swore to deliver her from their humble living, to save her from the poverty they wallowed in for so long. She deserved it. She deserved better. If he died, she would never...

His second thoughts were of the man himself. The man he swore his life to. The man who trusted him with his life... and Billy thought he himself could do the same. Right now, he felt betrayed: how could the boss do this to him?! Why would he so carelessly, so willingly throw Billy to the wolves like this? He knew the danger: he KNEW it was bad news, and yet heeded no caution in sending Billy to certain doom.

Billy hated this... questioning his faith. Geese Howard was all he had. He was God to him. Everything he had, everything he bet on, for himself and his sister... it was because of Geese. But sometimes, times like these, he couldn't help but wonder just how his boss saw him; did Geese look at him as a disposable asset? Just another soldier, a mook who could die and be replaced in minutes? No... Billy was more than that. He HAD to be more than that. He had put in too much time, too much risk to be looked at with as much regard as a marching ant!

"Mr. Kane?"

Billy's deep trance was interrupted, and he saw the concerned face of the nurse who had tended to him for the few days he'd been here.

"You have a visitor sir. It's Geese Howard. Shall I let him in?"

Billy was unfortunate to have been holding a milk carton in his grasp, as his unconsciously furious grip reduced its contents to a flat, soggy lump.

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER...**

"Alright, let's just calm it down here people... Billy! BILLY!"

Calm was the last thing on Billy's mind. He felt cold steel tickling his neck, courtesy of a short blade brandished by the purple-clad man standing before him. Not one to show weakness, Billy gave him what-for in return, extending his trusty red staff between the eyes of his dubious colleague, a threat of equal magnitude that caused a skin-crawling stalemate in the ominous silence of Geese's office.

Geese, in abnormal fashion, was forced to act as a moderator, getting between his long-time underling and the purple stranger with his impressive frame pushing their weapons away from their respective persons.

"Billy, I said BACK OFF!" Geese finally showed some finality in his command, letting Billy know he was serious. Not one to risk all his chips, Billy reluctantly lowered his weapon... but his eyes never left those of the ninja before him, who gave him equal treatment in return. As the man's blade slowly slid back into the sheath, he lifted a hand upward to brush the brown bangs out of his eyes, to further demonize his dreadful gaze into Billy's irises.

"Alright, we cool now?" Geese asked, looking to one and the other successively. "Good. Now... I called you two here because I need your help this year. Mr. R is hosting another King of Fighters, and I ain't sitting this one out."

Billy shifted his gaze from the purple man for a second, to his boss. "Tch, whatta we need this bloke for then? I coulda entered the tourney for ya no problem."

"You don't get it!" Geese's volume rose. "King of Fighters ain't like it used to be, alright? What we used to do back then, you and I... it's a lot bigger now. A LOT. BIGGER."

"Whatta you sayin?" Billy snarked. "I ain't got the goods anymore? Is that it?"

Geese shook his head. "It's not your skills I'm doubting, Billy. Look, the days of singles format are over. This guy, Rugal Bernstein... his rules say you can only enter with teams of 3. Them's the breaks."

"So that explains this git." Billy's eyes returned to that of his strange acquaintance.

"Watch your tongue, boy." the purple man spoke finally. "The Kisaragi clan is not to be trifled with, and I'm their finest warrior. You cross me, and you WILL regret it."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Psh, if yer so big and important, how come I've never heard of ya? Boss, do I really hafta enter a tournament with this clown?"

Geese extended a hand to his shoulder. "I need you here, Billy. This Rugal guy... I don't like him. He's a threat to my status, you dig? I can't have another bigshot trying to take a slice of MY world. Now, I need you to enter King of Fighters with this badass ninja and investigate. Scope him out, you feel me? I've heard rumors that he's messing with some kind of otherwordly power, and I WANT to know what it is. If a rival has acquired some kind of godlilke strength, we can't be having that Billy Boy. We just can't! Nobody is going to oppose my greatness and get away with it!"

The man known as Kisaragi folded his arms. "I do expect to be amply compensated for this task. And I may even request extra, being forced to work with such... unpleasant company."

Billy shot him a snarl. "How's this for a bonus? You and me can finish what we started."

Geese was getting annoyed now. "That's ENOUGH you two! Shit, put a lid on it! You can kill each other all you want when you're not on my time. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Kisaragi was motionless for only a second, as if to mull over this proposition. Finally, with the slightest of singular nods, his gesture confirmed to Geese that he was onboard.

"I'll help ya out..." Billy sighed. "But wait. You said this Rugal bloke demands teams of THREE. So who's our third guy?"

Geese suddenly lost his composure, his face twisting all at once as if some gripping fear washed over him.

"...Alright, listen good you two. I didn't call him here today, because I was afraid it'd be too dangerous. But you are going to have to enter with this guy, and I warn you... DO NOT F*** WITH HIM. I mean it. This punk kid is bad news, and even I'm humbled enough to admit it."

That produced a raised eyebrow from Billy. If this mystery man was bad enough to put fear in Geese, he truly must have been a piece of work.

"Is he good?" Billy asked.

Geese nodded. "He's damn good. Should win the tournament for you easily. Who knows, you might even get to see Rugal himself. Just promise me you'll keep on your toes, okay Billy? Make one wrong move around this kid, and he'll f*** you up. Just keep your cool, and win the tournament with him. Okay, guys?"

Billy and Kisaragi shot each other a slight glance, before simultaneously turning to Geese and nodding. Their tension seemed to have faded for the moment, probably on account of the unsettling message that had just been delivered unto them about their third man. Suddenly, their beef seemed frivolous; this new guy, whoever he was, consumed their nerves as they pondered just who he was and to what extent he exuded danger.

Geese grinned. "Good, good. Alright you two, get outta here. Tourney's in five days."

Despite the lingering, unsettling air regarding their third teammate, as Billy exited the office with his new partner, they still couldn't help but take the moment to get their licks in.

"Just to be clear, I do not like you one bit." Kisaragi spared no words.

Billy gave his best mean mug. "Yeah, well I ain't waitin' in line to hug or kiss ya either. As soon as this tourney's over, I say we have us a little grudge match of our own."

One could swear the man was grinning under his mask. "You know, we Kisaragi are partial to DEATH matches."

"Oh, don't even f***in' tempt me, mate."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Team Effort (1995)

Billy's glorious return to King of Fighters was... not so glorious.

Clad in his old blue overalls, his Union Jack bandana, the ranged weapon at his side that was the scourge of so many young Southtown contenders back in the day, Billy seemed all but ready to step back into his domain and resume the conquest that was the catalyst to his infamous legacy as "Geese Howard's first champion". He remembered the naysayers... oh they were numerous. "Paper champ" they called him... but he always shut them up in the end. No more vile propaganda could be spwewed when their jaws were broken. Yes, in the golden years of King of Fighters, Billy truly did enjoy his tenure as "King".

But as Geese had said, the tournament had drastically changed years later: 1994 was the start of it, when the wealthy Rugal Bernstein took over and restructured the format to be a team competition. No longer could a lone man bask in the glory, the self-respect of knowing they alone had conquered all opponents. It had it's ups and downs, in Billy mind: for one thing, he'd been quite eager to step up and see if he alone could still command the fear he once instilled when he lorded over the peons stepping up to try and take what he and Geese had.

On the other hand, winning the tournament was a prize in itself. The trophy, the prize money... it'd be a lot easier to win with three people. Easy spoils, to take home to his sister, to put food in her belly. This alone was enough for Billy to swallow superficial concepts like "pride" and march onward with his two teammates in tow. They would fight together... they would win together.

"Stay out of my way. Don't look at me. Don't come near me. Don't catch a whiff of me. Don't interfere."

Those words quickly warped the reality, and whatever naive expectations Billy may have had coming into this. As Geese said, things were different... and in this case, they were UNUSUAL. He had warned them this guy was dangerous, but somehow, Billy still felt like he'd be able to handle whatever weirdness some stranger threw at them. How wrong he was.

**"KO! WINNER!"**

It was the second round of the brackets, and Billy had yet to let loose even a single thrust of his staff. The brief, blunt message delivered by their red-haired colleague had effectively barred them from any fun they might have managed to scrounge up entering this tournament together. So far, he and reluctant partner Eiji had reached new strides in sitting on their butts bored, as they watched the man known as Iori Yagami tear through the Korea Team, one man at a time. Chang was the first to go, and as for Choi...

**"KO! WINNER!"**

He stood no chance.

"Man, this is f***ing bollocks." Billy spat on the ground in annoyance. "So what, we just sit here, thumbs up our arses, while Mr. Pectorals over there has a run of it?"

"I don't trust him." Eiji rather flatly pointed out an obvious observation.

"No shite." Billy scoffed. "Between the two of ya, I should be packin a mirror on me at all times."

Eiji's brows furrowed. "Whatever unresolved matters the two of us have, I think it wise for us to bury it for now. This guy... I sense great danger in the air around him. Anyone who's caught unawares is likely to suffer a horrific fate."

Billy's face curled up quizzically. "So what you sayin'? We let this bum just drag us by our sacks?"

Eiji's silent response to that inquiry was to merely grab Billy's head and shift his eyes in the general direction of the combat zone, where Kim Kaphwan was preparing to throw his hat in the ring.

"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I-"

**SLASH! SLASLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

"Auuugh... agghhhhhhh..."

**"KO! WINNER!"**

Billy was ashamed of his own stunned silence; part of him indeed wanted to not only fear and respect the power of this fiery-haired stranger, but also count his blessings that such a fighter was on their team to clear an easy path to fortune. But try as he did, he couldn't suppress the anger inside him.

This could have been more than a simple mission: this was a return to his pride, the thing that gave him self-respect, that empowered him in those hard times, when he was just a punk trying to make his way in the world. This was the chance to relive his glory days... and this sneering prick had the balls to take it away from him?!

His logic left him all at once, as the powerful message he'd been suppressing unleashed itself, so intense that spit flew from his mouth.

"OY! When you gonna let us have a go, eh?!"

Eiji almost visibly jumped when he heard it. Iori Yagami, who was walking away from the fallen Korean Team, stopped dead in his tracks... and Eiji could feel goosebumps forming arm to arm.

"...What did you say?"

Billy got closer to emphasize his point. "You 'eard me! I'm tired of sittin 'round here with my knob in me hand! Maybe I missed the memo, but I believe this is a TEAM effort, yeah? Or maybe you just want us to bugger off and not be there to watch yer back when you get in a sticky wicket!"

Eiji was wise enough to take several steps back when Yagami sharply turned and approached, still surprisingly composed, though his face still didn't bear the essence of gentle. He didn't stop until he was right in Billy's face, almost nose to nose. Billy half-swallowed, stifling it at the last second to maintain his poker face.

"...I don't understand half the nonsense that just came out of your mouth, but don't delude yourself. If the rules didn't require me to take you two along, I would have left your worthless carcasses in the dirt a long time ago. I don't want you. I don't NEED you. You're only here as extra baggage, to fulfill a stupid criteria imposed by the asshole host of this tournament. So sit back, enjoy the ride, and if you want to win this thing nice and painless... don't f***ing speak to me again."

"You don't scare me." Billy blasted hot breath back into Iori's face with a much more brief message.

Iori let a sharp exhale from his nostrils. "Then you're even stupider than those ugly-ass overalls."

Billy opened his mouth as if he had a rebuttal pre-recorded, but found that no words could come out from the pure shock of the random absurdity of Iori's comeback. He just stood there, feeling like an idiot as Iori turned his back to him and strolled away like he was of no consequence.

"Just let it go, Billy." Eiji wisely stepped in to quell him. "A creep this fellow may be, but at least he's carrying us to the finals. We can collect the grand prize and complete our reconnaissance mission, free of harm."

Billy propped his head against his pole with a defeated sigh. "It still don't feel right... Geese wouldn't want me to bend over for this little snot-nosed..."

Eiji shook his head. "That's just your bravado talking. Do you want to satisfy your ego, or do you want to work smart?"

When Billy responded with a deep silence, Eiji knew he perhaps had gotten through. Taking advantage, he pressed further.

"Look, you think I wasn't overcome with fury when I was denied the chance to battle my hated enemies, the Kyokugens in round 1?" Eiji stood rigid, his arms folded as he spoke. "But once I saw what this man was capable of, saw him rip those fireball-flinging bastards limb from limb, leave them to be carried off in an ambulance... I counted my blessings. We don't have to like this man, but we do have to tolerate him... and we can also make use of his simpleminded brutishness. He'll destroy our enemies for us, and we'll sit back and do nothing as he wishes. It's not the scenario your pride desires, but it's one that leaves us with victory... and our necks."

Billy let out a half-laugh. "Psssssh... when did you become the voice'a reason?"

Eiji lifted a snarky eyebrow. "Someone needs to keep you in line before you screw both of us. I can't afford to be left alone with this guy, so shut up and suffer with me."

Billy shrugged and flamboyantly twirled his staff into a resting position on his shoulder. "Fine. Let's get this f***ing tourney over with."

"HEY! HURRY UP, DIPSHITS!" that rude bellow was courtesy of the one-and-only Iori Yagami, who had finally stopped and turned around to notice them still talking back there.

As they walked side-by-side to reluctantly follow the bane of their mental well-being, Eiji couldn't help but get one more jab in.

"You do look ridiculous in those overalls."

"...Yer a right cunt, ya know that?"

**Next chapter: The brutal conclusion to 95. As always, reviews are appreciated and encouraged. I appreciate you guys showing your support, despite my low output recently. The fire will come back to me one day, mark my words.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission (1995)

**Welp, I guess I miscalculated. I really thought this would be over in 3, but it looks like it's going to be 4. I still think 95 is going to be the shortest arc of the story, though.**

**Enjoy... I dunno, part 1 of the 95 conclusion lol.**

A gentle rain fell during the early morning hours of what would be the final day of the sky, still caught between transitioning from a darker to lighter blue, bore no sunlight through the haze of clouds and mist that obscured any warmth. It was a chilling ominition to the events that would unfold...

Billy was the only one at the supposed fight venue. He was waiting to eliminate the third of only three teams remaining in the tournament. Eight had entered, and so far, everything was falling into place for Billy's team; only the two teams who survived until the end without a loss would fight for the championship. Billy had taken out two teams. The champions from last year had taken out three teams. That meant only one other team stood in their way...

As Billy relaxed against an oak tree, damp with morning dew, he allowed his mind to dwell on victory. Winning meant money. Money meant food. Fame, admiration, a shiny gold tro- NO! Food. Food on the table. For her.

As if to persistently remind himself of his principles, Billy dug into his pocket and removed his dark brown leather wallet. Upon opening it up, he was met with the picture of his ID, his ugly sneering mug. He tenderly slipped his fingers into the side pouch, feeling around until he could grasp the flimsy corner of a picture within. He pulled out two: one was of Geese, which he slipped back inside. But the other one... he kept his eyes fixated on for a good while.

Golden tresses, like a wheat field on a hot day. Blue azure lakes for irises. A warm, reassuring, comforting smile, even when there was no reason to. Lilly Kane was the one thing most precious to him in this world. She was his reason for fighting, for spilling blood... going to depths that a normal man couldn't. Sometimes he wondered if she judged him for picking this lifestyle. With a smile like that... could she look at him with any kind of scorn? No... she was happy. She HAD to be happy. Everything Billy did, was to bring that light to her face. Everything...

"She's cute."

Billy's hand reflexively jerked outward; it was only his instinct to cherish his sister's picture that kept his grasp firm. His eyes shot upwards, towards the source of the voice... and he was met with the dangling brown bangs and a purple mask with red outlines, which obscured everything but two dark eyes staring at him casually.

"YA f***ING STARTLED ME!" Billy held nothing back in his volume, even when a little spittle came out and pelted Eiji's forehead. The ninja, somehow with two free hands despite being upside down, wiped his face clean of Billy's verbal eruption and smoothly frontflipped out of the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. A few inches next to where Billy was sitting, Eiji stood straight and rested his back against the trunk, his arms folded in typical fashion.

For a minute, the only sound in the air were chirping crickets and a few vocal birds in the calming silence of the eerie morning. Neither of them were much for conversation, especially given the lack of love lost between them. But finally, perhaps just to break the mold, the ninja was the first to speak.

"...Who is she to you?"

Billy's eyes never left the picture. "Sis."

"If I had to guess, I'd say the reason you keep that picture is because she's all you have."

"Ya solved the f***in mystery."

Eiji shook his head. "Just when I thought I had you figured out... I realized there wasn't much to figure out in the first place. You're a textbook case."

Billy's face turned halfway, but not enough to even look him in the eye. "Whatta you on about now?"

A small chuckle. "You act all gruff and hard, but a cute girl with a warm smile turns you to mush. Ha. It's amusing how human beings function sometimes."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Everyone deserves something to fight for. Somethin' that makes em happy, makes em want to stand up and do something for a noble cause. A loved one. We can't all be perpetually bitter knob-slobbers like that prick we're stuck with."

Eiji nodded. "So tell me... how far would you go for this girl?"

"...I'd kill for her." was Billy's chilling comeback.

Eiji seemed unfazed. "For a man so close to the likes of Geese Howard, I'd guess you've already done such things to provide for her."

Billy snarled. "And I'd guess yer treadin' pretty f***ing close to the deep end, mate. I'd suggest you ease off a bit before ya wind up in a ditch somewhere."

Eiji scoffed. "Will you calm down? I'm trying to relate to you here, that's all. Trust me, I've done harsh things in the name of my clan as well. I hold no judgement towards you for anything you might've done to preserve that beautiful smile."

That response appeased Billy for now. He felt the heat building up in his skin slowly cool back off... maybe he got a little too defensive sometimes. He didn't need to justify he does for Geese. It was all for the same cause: money. There's lots of interesting philosophies about money: root of all evil, can't buy happiness... but only people who really needed it knew the truth. It didn't matter what obtuse point of view people chose to look at money with: it made the world go round. It fed and sheltered people. For Billy, that was all that mattered.

"Heads up."

Billy looked up at EIji, who silently extended his head to the west and made a slight upwards gesture, to indicate a new arrival from that direction. Billy took the hint, darting his eyes westward... and was met by the red haired man, scuffling grass with each footstep, his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, red bangs swaying back and forth. As always, his aura bore that of one not one to be trifled with.

Against his better judgement, Billy classically failed to keep his mouth shut. Even a little cheeky grin spread to his lips as he boldly addressed the new presence.

"Oy! Look who it is! Mr. Sunshine and Happiness 'imself! Looks like he got done eatin' some cotton candy or something, hahahaha! Ay, try not to smile so hard! You'll break yer cheeks!"

Eiji could feel his brow wanting to form sweatdrops. "Billy, will you shut the..."

"We're in the Kyoto countryside." Iori ignored everything to make a firm point. "Our opponents aren't here, dumbasses. They went ahead to Osaka to try and intercept the champs. I'm going to stop them. Come on."

That brief message was all Iori left them with, as his feet hadn't even stopped moving, and the next thing they knew, his back was well turned to them. Seconds were ticking by as the puzzled teammates were granted a small window to either comprehend it, or ask questions. Of course, Eiji opted to wisely keep his mouth shut; Billy was the one who pressed matters.

"OY! If they're headin' for the champs, why even bother? Let em take each other out! We don't need to-"

"They need to be taught a lesson."

The fact that Iori had stopped walking spoke of the seriousness of his tone. Billy and Eiji themselves were stopped dead in their tracks, as they were silently grateful the red-haired man still had his back to them.

"...Nobody goes after my guy. NOBODY."

Billy had no idea what those words even meant, but once again they were left to ponder it among themselves as Iori kept walking onward. Iori Yagami had proven to be quite the anomaly: almost a mystery of science. They knew little of his motivation, his past... what he was even living and breathing for. He seemed to only radiate an aura of negativity and hostility, as he aggressively pushed away any supporters and violently punished his foes. To anyone curious enough to try and solve such a mystery, they were left with only cryptic messages and horrific threats. Iori Yagami was simply insufferable.

"...There are many things we humans take for granted." Eiji spoke up. "A warm bed, a cold drink... affection. When this week of mayhem is at last over, I will cherish these things jealously."

Billy shouldered his staff. "Too f***in' right, mate."

* * *

There was one thing to be admired about Iori Yagami: when he set his mind to something, he got results, brutal though they were. He relentlessly pursued the third remaining team through Japan, dragging Billy and Eiji behind him as they struggled to maintain his grueling pace. Pretty soon, they had nowhere to go... Iori had cornered them. The man seemed hell-bent on unleashing a completely unnecessary fury, simply for the purpose of asserting his dominance over lesser fighters.

"You're not going anywhere."

Billy's heart sank: his worst fear had been realized.

The third team still surviving in the tournament were three people Billy had an all-too rich history with: a history of intense rivalry, of constantly being on opposite sides... a history of being trounced by them.

They were the Bogards, the sworn enemies of Geese... thus HIS sworn enemies.

"Who the hell is this guy? Was there still another team left?" Joe Higashi, the perpetual third man, inquired.

"Seems like it." Terry straightened his cap with an intense expression. "Guess we got one more to take out before we catch up with Japan Team."

Andy was the first one to spot him. "Hey! Look! Behind him...!"

Billy's presence became known in a heartbeat. Whatever scowl the Lone Wolves were wearing, it intensified as three pairs of eyes locked with the equally venomous gaze of the man sworn to protect and avenge the person they hated the most.

"Bogards." Billy started the toxic exchange. "How ya holdin' up? Yer not still bitter about yer old man gettin' offed, yeah?"

"DON'T MENTION MY FATHER!" Terry thrust his finger. "If a single word about him even passes your lips, I'll make sure you hobble back to Geese with your stick in a very painful place."

Billy was in full aggression now, his staff in question brandished. "Talk is cheap! You've been a pain in the arse for too long, "Wolves". Geese don't want ya here, and whatever the boss don't want, I get rid of!"

Joe made a very huge stride in making the situation worse. "Hey Billy my man... how's your sister? She hasn't been answering my calls."

Eiji started to step forward, but he changed his mind quickly after that last line.

"If you come 'round my sister again, I'll kill you Joe." Billy's voice was clear and ominously calm. "I swear by Heaven and Earth, I'll f***in' kill ya."

"Enough of this." Andy stepped in, perhaps the most composed of the group. "Let's settle this once and for all, Billy. We've got some unfinished business."

A sickening grin. "I couldn't agree more, Baby Bogard!"

Every last seething, infuriating memory came flooding back as Billy walked towards them. Those three... they tried to ruin what he had. They knocked him off the throne of King of Fighters. They nearly murdered his boss, the man he'd come to depend on for his very life. Those self-righteous pieces of shit... they fought motivated by revenge. They masked it with a sense of justice, but the truth was, they were just as selfish. They didn't care about gray areas or empathy: they only cared about self-gratification. Even if Billy was left with nothing, just a bum sitting in a piss-soaked alley, a bottle of gin his only sleep aid, they would have killed Geese without question. It wasn't fair. Not to him. Not to his sister.

He didn't care what Geese did to them. This wasn't about them. This was HIS story. He would stop them now. He would stop them ALWAYS. For her.

Billy charged at them with everything he had. His staff extended, his feet in full motion. Once again into the fray, against the three destined to forever stand in his-

"I thought I told you to BACK OFF."

Billy's feet left him. He felt the left strap of his overalls suddenly jerk tight against his chest, and the next thing he knew, he was butt-first on the ground. He looked up and saw the hand which dealt it... and his blood in his veins started to boil with fury.

"I said these three needed to be taught a lesson. Don't f***ing interfere, bitch."

No... he was not playing this game. He didn't care who this guy was, he was NOT going to...!

"GET YER F***ING HANDS OFF ME, YOU CRAZY NUTTER!" Billy shoved Iori away. Within seconds, they were back in each other's faces.

Billy didn't let up. "I don't care who the f*** you are, or how much scratch yer makin' off my boss, you are NOT getting in the way of what I have with these three bastards!"

Eiji finally mustered the courage to step in, grabbing Billy gently from behind. "Back away, Billy. You're making a very big-"

Billy swung around and gave him the same. "Get yer bleedin' hands off me, or I'll drop ya where you stand."

Eiji stood face to face with him for a second, an attempt to show no fear from his threat... but his rational side broke through when he realized this wasn't about bravado. He knew he would be unable to make Billy back down from this, so he reluctantly backed away.

The other one, however...

"Billy... DUCK!"

The Lone Wolves' confused faces were the last thing Billy saw before darkness took him.

* * *

When Billy opened his eyes that night, he could only keep them open for a split second before the pain forced them shut again. Upon a second attempt, he finally deduced the sensation in his head: like his brain was being repeatedly hit with a taser. Every rhythmic heartbeat produced a jarring throb in perfect sync, his vision blurring in succession.

Before he could even figure out he was in a bed, he heard a muffled voice.

"Thank god you're awake."

Billy turned and saw a distorted purple and brown blob. He rubbed his eyes a few times, grunting audibly before attempting to decipher it again... and he saw Eiji's face.

"You... ungh... wha happened...?" Billy groaned out.

"Well, I warned you." Eiji shrugged in his chair as he reached over to the nearby lamp table to get a bottle of water. He offered the bottle to Billy.

"Thanks... ugh..." Billy's voice was almost a slur, but taking a long swig of the provided water quickly solved his vocal problems.

"You shouldn't have messed with that guy." Eiji continued. "Geese warned us well, but you just had to go and push it. You know if you can't continue, we fail the mission. Why can't you leave well enough alone?"

"He hit me?" Billy's voice was much clearer now, despite a few groans mixed in as he tenderly massaged his dome.

Eiji nodded. "In the back of the head. Very traumatic place to get hit. You're lucky I was there to drag you away."

Billy stopped to gather his senses for a second. He closed his eyes to try and remember... he was at a tree... Eiji was there. And then Iori (that bastard) told them the third team was going after the champions. They pursued them... and then Billy found out they were...!

"BOGARDS!" Billy sprang up, immediately regretting it as the pain flooded to his head like a malfunctioning hourglass dropping all the sand in one go.

"Take it easy!" Eiji berated, placing two hands on his chest to ease him back down.

Billy's voice lost no urgency. "What happened to em? Those slimeball brothers and that piece of shite Higashi-"

"They're finished."

That did the trick.

"What...?"

His momentum lost all at once, Billy could do nothing but slowly sink... until he had slumped back to his original resting position. His spinning head eased back off, his blurry vision clearing up until he was staring down at his own blanket-clad feet in disbelief.

"Iori wiped them out. He took quite a bit of damage in the process, though. I think his pride got the best of him this time..."

That was it... that was all he had left. No glory. No pride. And now... the chance to do battle with those three was his last refuge, and it was gone. There was no more joy, not even an inkling of light, to be found in entering this tournament.

The loathing could be felt in Billy's hissing words. "I hate him. Why does he get to make all the rules? Why does he... arrrrgh! He ruined everything!"

Billy had nothing left but to roll over, turning his back to Eiji, as well as the rest of the world. At the very least, he could close his eyes again and escape this wretched, unfair, unforgiving world.

"F*** this job."

Despite their dicey relationship, Eiji's sympathy couldn't be hidden. He knew very well what fighting the Wolves meant to Billy, as he himself had been denied the chance to face his own foes in Round 1. For that reason, he felt inclined to pat Billy's shoulder and offer words of consolation.

"Just one more day. One more day and we'll be free of him forever."

**This one felt a little sloppy to me... honestly, I didn't mean to drag out 95 this long. But whatevs, more chapters means more lovely reviews from you beautiful readers : )**

**Next Chapter: The real conclusion to 95. I mean it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Means to an End (1995)

There was no anticipation, no pit-inducing anxiety on the day of the finals. The warm glow of excitement that Billy was close to championship once again, one step away from former glory, was lost to him; there was nothing special, nothing sentimental to take away from this victory. It wasn't his. It belonged to some red-haired psycho while he sat on the sidelines and sulked the whole time. It was all tainted.

"Smile, partner." Eiji nudged him, snapping him out of his funk and bringing his attention to the world around him. "Fortune awaits us."

"Yeah?" Billy's voice held no confidence. "Where the 'ell ya lookin that you see that in the horizon?"

"Straight ahead." Eiji responded without missing a beat. "I see us collecting KOF gold, and the prize money that comes with it. We're essentially getting a double paycheck. Not a bad payoff for what we've had to put up with."

"That's providin' we even smoke those blokes what won last year." Billy argued. "And look at 'im. Does he really look in any shape to be fightin?"

"...I seriously doubt this will stop him."

The health of Iori Yagami had been brought into question, and with good reason: his head bore a white bandage, right below the hairline, ending below his temple. A small compress was stuck underneath his right eye, no doubt to ease the swelling prominently bulging. Judging from the way he was leaning to one side when he walked, he was obviously putting a lot of weight on his left foot... perhaps an injured knee? Bruised ribs?

The battle against the Fatal Fury Team had left Iori with a proper penance to his ego. If this was supposed to somehow convert his beliefs... he wasn't showing it. He still hadn't said a word to his teammates. As they walked into the heart of Japan to meet the last team in final combat, he hadn't shed even an inkling of a hint that he needed their help.

Billy didn't mind that much, surprisingly. Maybe he was wishing for Iori's downfall, even at the cost of their victory.

"One more fight..." Billy muttered softly, quiet enough that Iori wouldn't hear. This was his reminder: his last hope to keep venturing forth on this loathsome endeavor.

* * *

Somehow, the sky itself was aware of the urgency and stakes of this final battle, as a light rain began to enshroud the battle stage in a fine mist, not quite heavy enough to impair foot movement, but definitely enough to make a statement of the intensity of the situation.

Billy had a hard time fully grasping it, even as the the Three Kings themselves stood right in front, all eyes focused on theirs. As much pleasure as he'd been denied on this mission... it was still a surreal feeling to be standing before three guys who had the distinction of being called Champion. The title HE used to own...

Eiji shared in the silence, damned if he dared to show weakness by slipping on his words or averting his gaze in the standoff. Iori, appropriately at the front, wore a much more concerning expression... as soon as the targets had come into sight, a SMILE actually was produced from the pair of lips that seemed to perpetually droop downwards in a snarl. To add to the unsettling mixture, a deep, chilling laugh shook inside his lungs...

Just when Billy couldn't have been more thrown off by Iori's drastic change... five words came from him and turned the tide of this adventure.

"The small fish are yours."

Even Eiji's professional poker face broke after that one. Two pairs of eyebrows shot up, two mouths parted slightly as Iori continued to keep his back to them; his eyes were for only one man.

"...Nobody touches the brown one, or I'll kill you myself. Now go."

Billy looked at Eiji; Eiji right back at him. For two fighters who had been sentenced to the sidelines this entire time, this was an odd turn of events, still undecided on whether it was auspicious or not. Neither one even knew how to take a step forward properly right now; it was almost like the past days' events had softened them, made them lose their edge, their fighting instinct. The concept of fighting seemed foreign to them at this moment, as the expectation of getting a match had flown out the window quickly near the beginning.

"Well, you heard the man." Eiji was the first to take measures of restoring things to normalcy. "I've got the big one."

Billy shrugged, planting his pole vertical by his side. "That leaves me with that Troll Doll lookin' bloke. Have at it."

With a nod, the purple ninja was presented with his first opponent: a huge, towering Japanese man with a body that spoke of decades of preparation. Any enlightened individual in the martial arts world knew who Goro Daimon was: Olympic Gold Medalist, winner of probably 200 Judo competitions in his life... a belt so black it could be classified as neon. Plus, he had the distinction of being called the #3 best fighter in Japan, next to only his two colleagues. This would undoubtedly be a great test for them, to determine just where they stood in a world of powerful fighters.

Eiji pressed forward, spinning to gather momentum before stepping in deep with a kick to the midsection. The Judoka's forearm was there to absorb the impact, and he raised his free hand to come down on the staggered ninja with a splitting chop. Eiji's speed prevailed, allowing him to easily somersault backwards just as the limb came crashing downwards like a chopping axe.

The two circled each other for a second, before Daimon made the next move. He pulled a quick ukemi, all but throwing himself at Eiji's feet to ankle pick him and implement his ground game. But Eiji was a jumpy flea: one leap back, and Daimon's huge body took a tumble in the dirt. Upon attempting to get up... Eiji had the full advantage.

"KIKOU HOU!" He extended his palm to produce a small, compressed orange blast of chi, useless at range, but ideal for the large man directly in front of him.

"Urgh!" Daimon skidded backwards several yards, probably regretting going bare and not wearing a gi.

Eiji, rather pleased with himself, stood tall and folded his arms. He seemed confident that the battle was in his hands.

...Goro got up just a little quicker than he expected. The physically sculpted man merely dusted himself off, doing a good job of hiding his daze if he had any.

Eiji stayed on him: a swift kick to the stomach, doubling up with a spinning kick behind it, nailing his liver. As Daimon staggered slightly, Eiji back chopped him in the bridge of the nose, pushing him another step back. The slim ninja was metaphorically chopping down the great oak of an opponent.

...Unfortunately for the purple ninja, he got a little too zealous closing the distance. He had done a good job piecing up Goro at range, but one step too close and the Judoka was on him.

"Shite! Back away...!" Billy muttered sharply.

But it was far too late. Daimon had him in the clinch, and the rest was like clockwork: one arm around his neck, a pivot of his pelvis, and Daimon did a textbook hip toss to slam Eiji on his back, completely vulnerable to any follow-up the Judoka desired.

Goro had one move in mind. Hovering above the downed ninja, he brought his arms up high, gave a mighty roar... and shook the Earth.

"HrrrAAAAGH!" His hands slammed downwards with his explosive Minelayer, producing a shockwave so grand, Eiji's body was sent flying like he was on a trampoline. Billy had to twist his face when he heard the thud of his body landing, not just from the impact... but from the punishment that followed.

Scooping the stunned ninja in his arms, Goro threw him up high, extending his arms to await his descent once more. As Eiji's body gained considerable speed coming back down, it only fueled the impact as Goro caught him in midair and powerbombed him into the ground. Eiji couldn't even yelp.

Goro lifted him up slightly, delivering one final, executing chop to his face, and he laid Eiji's unconscious body down.

**"KO! WINNER!"**

Billy looked down at his colleague's body; as much as it was to be expected, it was still hard to swallow watching him be defeated like that. Regardless of their relationship or the kind of week they'd had, he was still somebody Billy had come to know over the past few days. To watch him finally demonstrate his skills... and be demolished... it tied some unsettling knots in Billy's intestines.

**"READY? GO!"**

Billy wisely didn't make the first move: he knew they were down one guy, and he needed to be careful. He had far too many tools to let that giant bear get close and do to him what had befallen Eiji.

...But most importantly, he wasn't going to screw up. Not while HE was there.

Billy couldn't resist darting his eyes... that smug, pompous, condescending PRICK... he wasn't even watching. He had his back turned, his hands in his pockets... like this was all so beneath him. Like he was too good to be associated with the struggle in front of him. It was enough to drive Billy mad, like an oven had just been preheated in his innards and the door was still firmly shut, only to be yanked open abruptly with a blast of heat...!

Goro pressed the action, immediately making the wrong first move: he charged directly forward, allowing Billy to thrust his stick at an acute angle and catch the big man directly on the forehead.

Billy looked down: Goro's legs were dancing. He knew he had him stunned. Spinning around, Billy dipped his staff low and blasted the side of his left knee. Goro started to go down: the veteran instinctively shot for an Ukemi to try and turn it to his favor, but the Brit had already well studied that one. He leaped back, at the same time delivering a spiking blow with the end of his stick, splitting Goro's crown and faceplanting him.

Goro got back up, seeing stars, wobbling about... Billy twirled his staff and finished in style with a picture-perfect spinning strike to the jaw.

**"KO! WINNER!"**

Unlike his asshole team leader, the brown one and blonde one actually showed concern for their fallen friend. They even helped scoot him back, away from the warzone... of course, Billy couldn't quite take the high ground there. He had left Eiji laying where he lie.

One down, one to go. The blonde one came forward, looking angry, looking to take revenge. That was okay... Billy was angry too. All it took was looking at that red-haired bastard to set him off...

Benimaru Nikaido. Deadly kickboxer. Electric abilities. #2 fighter in Japan, second to only the team leader himself. Goro went down easy enough, but this would be different: the blonde one hadn't taken a hit yet, or exerted any wind. He was fresh. Billy was only "practically" fresh.

**"READY? GO!"**

Billy started low, swinging towards the legs to throw him off balance. Benimaru was having none of that: he met his weapon with sturdy shinbone, demonstrating just how formidable his legs were in offense as well as defense.

Billy backpedaled to reset. Staying safe, he activated the chain link mechanism in his staff, breaking the solid pieces apart to extend the reach and catch opponents from afar. He looked to jab Benimaru in the chest, safe from any danger of a counter.

Benimaru once again demonstrated his fearsome gams, kicking the staff aside and going airborne. His body began to spiral, gathering speed and power as he came down on Billy with his foot extended. Billy saw it coming easily, stepping back to avoid the impact zone... but Benimaru showed just what a pro he could be, effortlessly transitioning to another attack.

"RAIOKEN!"

Billy had been tased a few times in his life... but they compared next to nothing when it came to the electric abilities of his opponent. Billy felt his legs leave him, all his muscles lock up and fail to respond as he was rendered stiff as a board. He couldn't even tell he was falling backwards; he didn't feel himself hit the ground. All he saw was the bright blue ball...

His liberty of movement returned quickly, but as Billy struggled to his feet... he knew he was twice as sluggish. His muscles felt so heavy, like he wasn't so much using his legs as he was dragging them. Could he even muster the strength to swing his staff?

...His doubt was quickly affirmed when he tried to press forward. Benimaru must have saw his arms move with the greatest ease; he was on him immediately, firing a punishing counter kick to his stomach. Billy's arms dropped to his sides, his head exposed, and Benimaru's same leg went upwards... good god, it was a BLUR. Billy never saw it; he just felt his lights flicker, and his body going backwards... now he knew why these guys were the champs.

As his body hit the ground, all he could see was a pair of feet, and a tall, looming shadow above him. He thought it was Benimaru, come to finish the job... but what more could he have done to him? He was so close... so close to recapturing that feeling... this was his one chance and he blew it.

As Billy felt darkness creep into his peripheral vision, slowly consuming his entire field of vision, everything grow muffled around him... he heard but a few distorted words:

_"Couldn't even do one simple task."_

* * *

The sky... it was blue again. A few lingering gray clouds floated about, but could do nothing to shield the golden rays shining down. He felt... warm. Wet, shivering... but a comforting glow made his skin well up with a gentle tingle.

Billy slowly turned his head to the side; he was level with the ground still. Nothing but concrete, as far as the eye could see. There didn't seem to be anybody around... was he the only one here? Eiji? Iori? There was... there was a fight. They were fighting the champs, and then everything went dark... he lost, didn't he?

"Why has it become a habit of mine to sit around waiting for your ass to wake up?"

...He recognized that voice. The voice of the guy who had at least been halfway tolerable to him. Billy rubbed his eyes, slowly attempting to sit up and catch a glimpse of the present around him... and his eyes fell upon, sure enough, the purple ninja himself. He was back upright, his arms folded, looking down with a rather amused expression.

"Ungh..." Billy groaned, "That's twice I've had ta look at yer mug wakin' up. Makes me wonder what the 'ell yer up to while I'm unconscious on the ground. F***in' perv."

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Will you just get on your feet already? We're losing time, fast."

The purple ninja graciously offered his hand, to which Billy accepted it and was truly back up to the world of lucidity. He wobbled a few times and his head hurt something FIERCE, but he used his staff as a crutch and toughed it out.

"How long ago d'you wake up?"

"Ten or so minutes ago. I don't know how long Iori's been gone, though."

Billy's eyebrows quizzically lowered. "That bastard bailed on us?"

Eiji put a hand to his chin. "He probably went on ahead to complete the mission without us. He wants to take all the credit!"

Billy's hand gripped his staff twice as hard. "Breaking News: our team leader is a f***in' asswipe. Do we have any way of tracking him?

One could swear Eiji was smiling under that mask. "...You do know you're talking to a ninja?"

Billy's face grew sarcastically surprised. "Whaaaat? Noooo. I thought you were the next Britain's Strongest Man or something."

"Ha. Just follow me, and try to keep up. A plodding oaf like Iori should be easy to track."

The ninja made good on his word: following his lead, Eiji was easily able to retrace the steps of Iori after the red-haired man's fated duel. The fact that there were footsteps left behind meant that he either won the fight and proceeded to the prize ... or he lost, declined medical attention for the three of them, and pressed on to follow behind the champions. In any case, one fact was certain: he left them behind. He had no regard for their well-being, or their role in this mission. As far as they were concerned, Iori Yagami was no longer to be considered an ally.

"Would you be surprised if I said I can't believe he actually left us?" Billy asked between pants, trying to keep up with the ninja's pace.

"Don't worry, I am struggling to grip the reality as well. I knew that man was capable of a lot of things, but I never thought he'd go so far as to abandon his team." Eiji responded.

"What's his angle?"

"If I had to guess, he must have lost the fight; no way he could have claimed the championship without taking us along. He must have followed the champs to Rugal's location."

"Son of a... he'll be able to give Geese a full report, while we were on our backs snoozin' like bleedin' babes! Diabolical son of a shite-eating-"

"Save your insults for when we meet him face to face. There... look!"

Their trek had let them to the Osaka coastline, near Osaka Bay, where the Inland Sea stretched wide with a rippling blue coat, shimmering from the sun's rays. Out on the still waters, a large, black husk of an intruder sat, blowing smoke, disrupting the calm of nature with the roars and rumbles of industry.

"Is that...?" Billy leaned in closer, squinting his eyes to look out in the distance.

"The Black Noah. Rugal's personal vessel." Eiji finished.

"But the boss told us it was destroyed!"

Eiji shrugged. "So? He also told us Rugal blew up and was lost at sea. Yet here he is supposedly hosting another tournament."

Billy let an exhale through his teeth. "Alright, smartass. Sorry I'm naturally inclined to use logic about shite."

"Cmon. We'll know the truth when we see it face to face."

Borrowing a boat was no simple feat: it required a slight absence of morality on both of their parts, in the form of a disregard for the law. It was nothing they couldn't live with, though; completing the mission was the most important thing. Geese could square up any frivolous details later.

Out on the water, nobody could touch them anyway. Their boat hummed with urgent speed, tearing the water into fine particles as it sprayed out and drenched them on the open deck. Their bodies rocked steadily, as the intense horsepower of the engine threatened any who didn't hang on tight with a trip overboard.

"Circle around to starboard. We'll board from there."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Nautical. 'Starboard'... heh. Aye aye, Cap'n Tree Hopper."

"Buffoon..."

Not bothering to stop the boat completely, they climbed up the anchor, granting them easy access to the surface above. Their feet touched down on the solid steel of a several million dollar piece of equipment; from here, they had a perfect vantage point of the entire sea around them, an endless azure abyss, with the distorted colors of the coast in the distance. It was rather beautiful... but they had no time to enjoy the view.

"Look, Iori's boat." Eiji pointed downwards on the other side of the ship. Billy looked down: sure enough, their red-haired pain in the rear did the exact same thing they just did.

"He's prolly already deep inside. Let's get 'im!" Billy growled, hands tight on his weapon.

"Easy. Don't forget, we're here to do recon." Eiji quelled. "Our personal gratification can come later."

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG... hollow metal footsteps rang out in rhythm as they ventured deep into the intestines of the metal menace they were boarded upon. Everything was so hot, so... constricting. The annoying vibrations of the live machine numbed their feet, making each step more uncomfortable than the last.

"This thing is an abomination." Eiji's voice sent a sinister echo through the tight quarters. "Look at how out of place it is. Polluting these fine waters with its rancid stench of..."

"Worry 'bout the planet later, nature warrior." Billy mocked. "Listen: I can hear sounds coming from below. Battle?"

Eiji stopped mid-run, dropping down to his knees, lowering his ear to the floor they walked on. Yes... it was undeniable. Erratic foot movements. Grunts. Blows landing. The boom of explosive, combustive chi.

"Something's going down. We better hurry."

As they ventured further down into the belly of the ship, the sounds grew more intense... more violent... it became clear a fatal confrontation was happening, and the two scouts were drawing closer to it. But... between whom? For what stakes?

Finally, Billy KNEW they had reached their destination: a lone door was all that was blocking them from the utter chaos on the other side. A hint of fear and hesitation filled him, his hand reluctant to compromise the only semblance of boundary between them and what sounded like an utter warzone.

"Will you open it already?"

"I'm goin'! Sheesh!"

With a foolhardy exertion, Billy forcefully barged inside, Eiji in tow. They were met with a catwalk: below them, all was revealed. The room, which appeared to be some kind of control center, was currently occupied with six bodies: three of which were laying unconscious.

The first one... tall, slender, blonde hair. It was obviously Benimaru. The one next to him... big, stocky, a bare torso, headband and geta shoes. Goro Daimon.

And the third one... now THIS was an interesting development. The third man laying flat bore a green garb, with a distinct emblem on the back... if it wasn't already clear, his brown hair and thick brown beard, no doubt dominant genes of his bloodline, left no doubt as to the identity of where this stranger hailed from.

"That guy... he's supposed to be dead." Billy muttered softly, leaning down low to obscure his appearance from the action going on down below. Eiji wisely followed suit.

"When Geese briefed us, he said Rugal kept statues of all his past defeated opponents. But I thought the head of the Kusanagi's was..."

"Does it really matter?" Eiji interrupted.

Billy scratched his head. "I guess not... in any case, we've definitely stumbled onto something weird 'ere. That thing with the dark skin... is that really Rugal?!"

The figure in question looked nothing like the Rugal described in Geese's briefing: this one bore not light blonde hair, but that of the whitest snow. His skin wasn't a fair white, but a sickly looking graphite. And his body... it didn't even bear the appearance of flesh and blood. It looked...more like...

"...He's been mechanized."

Billy and Eiji's heads snapped at once when they heard a third voice disrupt their private reconnaissance. They didn't even notice him approach...!

...But there he was. Just like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn't done a damn thing. Like he hadn't LEFT THEM LAYING IN THE DIRT. That asshole! That slimy snake! What right did he have to just...!

"YOU!" Billy rose up immediately, blasting his face with heated breath.

"Will you shut up? Keep your voice down." Iori shoved him back down as quickly as the Brit had risen.

Billy stayed down, and Eiji threw his hat in the ring. "You've got a lot of nerve, Iori Yagami. How could you just leave us laying there like-"

"All you care about is your stupid mission, right?" he rudely interrupted. "How can you complete it taking a snooze in the dirt? It's not my fault. At least you made it here, so quit bitching and get your head back in the game."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Care to debrief us then, asshole?"

Iori didn't even look in their direction. "Just be quiet... and pay attention."

At that moment, a sound rang out that caused all three pairs of eyes to focus at once... a death cry. They looked down: Rugal appeared to be mortally wounded, stumbling backwards, as a vengeful Kyo Kusanagi approached him.

"M-my... my body...!" Rugal gasped, a hand finding his heart as he collapsed to his knees, further painting a picture that he was not quite right at the moment.

"What's going on? What happened? He just stopped...!" Billy whispered aloud.

...Iori just chuckled. "Hehe... hehehehehehehe... fool."

"Say that again, bit-"

"Not you."

Billy turned back and focused intensely: something was definitely going on with Rugal. A malevolent flash of energy rang out, as a luminous white essence engulfed him, appearing to be spilling out from every vein, every vessel. His very eyes started to lose their color, overcome by a rampaging tempest of expelled energy, far beyond the control of the host body it was bound to."

"He's... he's disintegrating..." Billy muttered aloud.

Iori grinned wide. "Only the bloodline can control **that** power."

Eiji and Billy looked on intently: Rugal appeared to be on his last legs, the final threshold of his existence. His body had broken up in multiple facets, a blinding light spilling out from his orifices. He shook violently, somehow making the entire ship quake along with him. And from his lungs produced a few pathetically worthless defiant words:

"THIS ISN'T THE END... I'LL... BE BACK... YOU JERKS!"

And with one last vocal outburst, an explosion of light removed Rugal Bernstein from existence. As the dazzling energy pillar faded... the faint afterglow of a skull could be seen, as if Death himself had come to take the malicious fighter's soul.

"The ship is going to explode. Let's go."

"Wait-wha..?"

Next thing he knew, Billy was snatched up by his overalls, Eiji by his ninja garb, as Iori gave them the simplest courtesy of putting them on their feet. Far beyond trying to question things at this point, Billy was in full survival mode: it sounded like the ship was falling down all around them, and he was NOT going to meet his end with a watery grave. Lilly would probably fish him out of the water and resuscitate him, just so she could kill him herself.

"LET'S GO! MOVE YER ARSES IF YA' DON'T WANNA BECOME FISH FOOD!" Billy screamed to the top of his lungs as his speed surpassed Iori's and even Eiji's. Back through the dark, metallic maze... the constricted corridors, the clacking metal of boots running rapidly.

He could see it ahead...yes... a bright light... the warm sun, the fresh sea air... it was almost there... ALMOST... THERE...

When he passed through the door, the sensation of the outdoors blasted him all at once, as he was granted freedom from the stuffy, manufactured prison. Still not out of the water yet, Billy's feet found the next destination with no hesitation: the edge.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMP!"

His heart nearly flew out of his throat. He felt his stomach kick up a couple yards. Was he swallowing his own stomach acid? His feet... where were his feet? Where was anything? He couldn't feel a thing... was his body ascending to Heaven? Would he see his mom and dad there? Great... Lilly would be all alo-

**SPLASH!**

His world was flooded with cold. His body became an uncontrollable unit, moving about freely in the distorted darkness around him. He tried desperately to reach out, with his reluctant limbs: they seemed to fight against him, not wanting to go in the direction he wished them to. He still had no use of his feet... wait... he could feel them! He could move them. They were so slow... so sluggish... it made him want to try harder. His muscles started burning, the more he tried to kick with them...!

A tremendous, muffled **BOOM! **caused his ears to ring. He could have sworn he could feel heat waves caress his skin. He couldn't see, feel, hear... this sucked. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with her...

Lilly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy's head popped above the surface, a rush of air shoving down his lungs so powerful, it threatened to sap him completely. His hands instinctively flailed out in all directions, trying desperately to grasp something tangible. His eyes were shut tight; he somehow forgot how to open them.

...It seemed like the hand of God guided him to the railing of the speedboat. As soon as he touched it, it made everything okay; his body was forcefully jerked from the water, free from the excruciating weight bearing down on him, freedom finally restored. He felt light as a feather, as his body plopped with a wet squelch and he found his vision restoring, the sky above, the fluffy assorted pattern of clouds, the bright sun returning with its blinding radiance.

...The soothing vibrations of the boat, as it soared for the coastline, lulled him to comfort.

* * *

"It's... over..." Eiji panted aloud, a solemn announcement, to legitimize the reality of the situation that had just transpired before them. As they now stood on the coastline, drenched to the bone, their own clothes dragging them down, heaving bodies coughing excess water... the glow of the fiery wreckage burned on the water, producing a thick smoke that rose to the skies above and penetrated the innocence of the pure white spectacles above. It truly WAS over: this time there was no room left for doubt. Rugal Bernstein had been erased.

Billy leaned on his stick for support, the only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment. Above all else, he was simply happy this was over. Suddenly, he felt like counting his blessings; things that had pissed him off just moments ago... they felt meaningless now. Being dragged around? Losing the tournament? Iori's treachery? What did these little things even matter now? He was ALIVE. He just escaped an exploding ship, jumped into the water, with no guarantee he would ever resurface... and now he could complete his mission. He could go back to Geese. Back to Lilly. Back to his home. Back to safety. Sanctity. Warmth. The promise of a return to these simple pleasures was enough to keep his wobbling legs upright.

"Huff... huff... hooo... hooo... this'll be a... helluva... report... for the big man..." Billy panted out. He actually managed a labored, breathy laugh amidst his lack of breath.

"I want double for this... no... triple..." Eiji sang in return.

Iori was the only one managing his composure. He hid his fatigue well, standing up tall while the other two slouched. His face stayed solid, his mouth not open with desperate gasps of air like theirs were. He was unflinching, unmoving... almost disturbingly ice cold. Almost as if something was brewing in his mind...

"...He's gone."

"Wazzat?" Billy called out, looking over at the sopping wet red hair drooping over in Iori's face.

"Kusanagi. He got away. I know he did. My purpose here is done."

Billy's face tilted. "Eh? The 'ell ya talkin' about? Our job ain't over till we get back home."

Iori merely shook his head side to side, slowly. "You just don't get it."

"...Get what?"

A sharp, condescending scoff, followed by a swinging of his head. "Shall we wrap this up?"

Billy started to question what he meant by that... but his chance was lost when Iori rapidly approached the purple ninja, who was too fatigued to notice. And before Billy could utter a word of warning... Iori drew back his hand and slashed.

His mouth opened wide. His eyes stretched to their limits. He watched the blood hit the ground, followed by the body of his colleague thudding seconds later. He... he just...!

"EIJI!"

...Iori's eyes were on his now. No... he was approaching. He was getting closer! Get away... got to... get away...!

Billy tried to raise his stick in defense; his muscles fought against him, forbidding him from the strength he needed. He was so tired... so... tired... and defenseless. If Iori willed it, he could murder him right here and now. The treacherous bastard... no... IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! HE HAS TO GO BACK TO HER!

Billy looked into Iori's eyes as they rested just inches away from his own. He felt a sharp sensation rend through his flesh, the warmth of his blood trickle... and the sun's embrace was lost to him.

_Lilly... this was finally the one._

* * *

"Sir? Shall I let Mr. Howard in? Sir?"

Billy was snapped back to reality; he turned and saw the inquiring face of the nurse, still awaiting an answer. With a quick nod, he gave her what she needed, and she walked away to introduce the guest in.

...That didn't give Billy much time to think of words to say. What WOULD he say to his boss? What state of mind was he even in right now? The loyal, dutiful side wanted to simply give his report and call it a day, but the more human side... the more vulnerable side... wanted to lash out at Geese, question him for sending Billy into the fray with a madman, berate him for risking his life life that when he had a little sister to take care of!

...When he looked up, he found that his time was up.

"Hey, Billy Boy. Gave me a bit of a scare there."

"G-G-Boss!" Billy stammered. He looked away for a second, unprepared in the heat of the moment... he was still fighting between two sides here. Did he pour his heart out, or keep his heart locked tight?

"Good work on this latest assignment." Geese gave a nod of approval. "I heard you came pretty close to WINNING the thing, even. Hehe. Sucks you missed out on that payday."

Billy rolled his eyes. "We didn't do much'a nothin' anyway. It was all that..."

Billy didn't even need to say his name. Geese looked away, to a nearby wall, where no eyes could judge him; the proud man seemed keenly aware of how he'd screwed up.

"I heard he... gave you some problems."

That one set Billy off. "Some problems? SOME PROBLEMS? LOOK AT ME, BOSS! I GOT F***IN TUBES STICKIN' OUTTA ME! I'M HOOKED UP TO MACHINE AND MONITORS AND MY ARSE IS HANGIN OUT OF A STUPID HOSPITAL GOWN AND"

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!**

"Billy, will you calm down? For f***'s sake man, your heart's gonna burst out of your chest!" Geese barked at him in a reprimanding, perhaps even paternal tone.

Billy controlled his breathing a little, enough that he could at least get his breath back to normal... but as far as laying into Geese, he hadn't quite had enough.

"Dammit boss, I just wanna know why!" he slammed his hand down, destroying what was left of his food tray. "Why'd ya have to put me and EIji with that crazy ass f***in nutter? Did you know how violent and self-centered he'd be? Didja know he'd betray us? Nearly kill us? What am I to you, huh?! Am I just another f***ing resource? YOU DON"T CARE IF I GET OFFED?!"

"BILLY! ENOUGH!"

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...**

As silence cast over the room, calming down the tension which had bubbled over like a soup left unattended, the beeping of Billy's heart monitor slowly faded back to it's casual lull, producing a healthy per-second beat.

"...Jeez Billy." Geese grumbled, his arms folded. "Yellin at me like that... have you forgotten all the time I've put in with you? Bringing you up, keeping you fed, well-trained, protected? Do you really think I'd just throw all that away, sending you off on a suicide mission? You're worth a little more to me than that, believe it or not."

Billy shook his head. "Well, you made a damn wrong call on this one, big guy... that bloke was nothin' but trouble. Shoulda never threw in our lot with him. You might as well have been sending me off with a serial killer."

"Ah, you made it back in one piece."

"Barely."

Geese gave him a good-natured, albeit aggressive series of pats on the shoulder. "Billy, Billy, Billy, BILLYYYYYYYY... when are you gonna start trusting me more, my boy? You know I always know what's best for you. That's why you've stuck with me as long as you have. But look, man... I'm a human being too, alright? Even the mighty Geese Howard can f*** up once here and there."

Billy flashed a cheeky grin. "...You mean like when you took a tumble offa that roof a time or two?"

Geese shot him a look that meant death for anyone else... but his lips curled into a smile. his grip tightened around Billy's shoulder menacingly, a sign he appreciated that little jab.

"Yes... exactly that. Now, because I'm the best job you'll ever have, I'm gonna give you something for your pain and suffering. First, I'm hooking you up with a paid vacation. All expenses. And secondly... I'll give you a promise. We're not going to let that bastard get away with what he did. Iori Yagami is going to suffer my wrath. PERSONALLY."

That perked Billy up a bit. "Eh? Whatta you on about? Don't tell me you're..."

Geese grinned. "Oh yes I am. 1996 is going to be lit, when I step into the ring. Geese Howard and King of Fighters, together again. The way it should be."

Billy started to open his mouth, but when his boss affectionately put one arm around him, and the other arm stretched outward to gesticulate with wonder... he knew Geese was well in his delusions of grandeur.

"Just picture it, Billy... my name up in lights. 'Geese Howard Makes His Triumphant Return'. I run through my opponents, I claim victory in my OWN TOURNAMENT, my foot resting on the body of that red-haired little snake... and I picture you beside me as well, Billy Boy."

Billy let out a humorous snort. "Yeah, I'll prolly be leanin' over tryna hold me guts in. I'm not exactly a fast healer, boss, and I don't think I'm rarin' to risk my life in another King of Fighters just yet. Lemme take a little rain check, yeah?"

Geese let out a mocking laugh. "Heh heh heh... ahh Billy... I'll give you some time on that one. Welp, I think I've bugged you enough. Rest up in here, okay? Once you're allowed to check out, we'll throw back a few."

With one last little horsing slap on the shoulder, Geese abruptly swung around and approached the door.

"...WAIT!"

Moments before hand met doorknob, Billy's voice stopped him, turning him back around. His eyes met Billy's... and the Brit wore a face lacking in any jokes.

"...I mean it, sir. No more throwing me to the wolves. Or I'm done, ya get me?"

What ensued was an intense staredown, as Geese's face shed all lightheartedness and was replaced by a ruthless leer: one that many unfortunately opponents of the past had gazed upon in their last moments.

Billy didn't back down. He didn't need to. He knew what he was capable of. He didn't have to be afraid of Geese like others did. He'd been around long enough... just long enough... he could stand up to him when nobody else had the spine to.

...An upwards curl on Geese's lips, as he opened the door and walked out.

"Fine, Billy, fine. Whatever you want, Mr. Kane. You're the boss."

The door slammed, and Billy let out a huge exhale of relief, sinking back into his bed. At last, the man was left alone with his thoughts once again... post thoughts, that is. He had done it. He had to admit, he was nervous about it... who wouldn't be when it came to Geese?

But he did it. He was proud of himself. This affirmed what he was... how far he could go. He wasn't afraid. For Lilly, he HAD to stay alive... to that end, there was no length he refused to cross.

**I guess you can call that the end of the Prologue. 1995 draws to a close, but Billy Kane's adventure is just beginning. Tune in as 1996 rolls around, and then... a new Outlaw Team? Stay tuned and find out! I never meant to stick around long on 95, but it just didn't turn out that way, eh? Ah well, hopefully I have set the stage for the rest of the story, which will have much more enjoyable adventures and characters (one in particular HNNNNNNNGH)**

**Peace out, my fellow writers. Write and be fruitful :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Quite Dawn (1996)

Life progressively returned back to normal for Billy Kane.

Making good on his promise, Geese always knew how to take away the aches and scars of missions past, hooking up Billy with an all-expense-paid trip to Tahiti for him and his sister. For these two less fortunates, who had scraped and scrounged and fought just to ease their growling bellies so many nights... right now, it was palm trees and fruity drinks for the pair.

"Does me boss deliver, sis, or does me boss DE-LI-VER?"

Billy let out a cackle as he laid back in his chair, a drink in one hand, the other hand tugging at the rim of his Union Jack trunks. He had his bandanna on, like usual... and a pair of cool shades to keep the hot sun at bay.

"Hmph. I wish Mr. Geese would treat us this nice all the time..." his sister Lilly remarked beside him. She had her own respective chair, which she was nice and relaxed in as she sipped a mojito. She was wearing sunglasses as well, along with a blue tanktop, white shorts, and a giant sun hat draped on her head. Her beautiful golden locks were down, to sway freely as they willed.

"Cmon sis, don't be like that." Billy reprimanded, stirring the umbrella in his drink. "If Geese spoiled us rotten, I'd never wanna work, yeah? I gotta scratch the boss's back for him to give us these nice li'uhl commodities. It's all economics, darl."

Lilly shook her head. "Still... he shouldn't be pushing you as hard as he does. I still don't know how you wound up hospitalized, and I know you won't tell me, but I KNOW it had to do with some dangerous assignment Mr. Geese put you up to. What if one day you don't come back, huh?"

"Well, that'd be less hospital bills to pay yeah?"

"BILLY!"

Billy wagged his hand jokingly, trying to ease her off. "Lilly, Lilly... cmon now love, Geese watches over me well enough. This last time was a... a... you know... an exception to the rule. He just put his chips on the wrong 'orse, ya feel me? But look, I'm FINE. I made it back to you. Now look at us!"

Lilly tilted her sunglasses, looking into his eyes. "Not exactly worth it if ya get yourself offed, yeah?"

Billy knew that look: that stare, that absolute stink eye she could chill his very soul with. He knew, right then and there, his sister was about to go toe-to-toe with him, and she would NOT back down.

"Billy..." she continued. "I love you, okay? I don't wanna see my only loved one taken away from me. That's why you've gotta stop living the routine life you've molded into. You've gotta start thinking BIG. Think about the big score, the one that'll get you away from Geese forever. If you keep living like this, one day... ONE DAY... things will so south. You won't be here anymore. I'll be all alone... and I'll wish to God you were still here for me to even say "I told you so."

Billy was quick to fire back on that one. "Get away from Geese? Get AWAY from GEESE? Yer 'avin a laugh there, sis. Look, you obviously don't understand how this works, okay? I can't... I CAN'T... I can't just... I..."

He looked away... he knew his sister was staring deeply at him, trying to understand why her brother chose this path... the path that could one day ruin them. He couldn't bear to look at her as he continued:

"...There is no getting out of it. I... I'm in too deep, sis. Look, even if I didn't like or respect Geese, I... I can't just leave of me own accord. This life doesn't work that way."

Lilly leaned over, drawing him in with an arm around his shoulder. "Billy, you choose it because it's easy, and you know EXACTLY what I mean by that. But I gotta tell you... I would trade all of the fortunes bestowed upon us by Mr. Geese if I knew I could have YOU... safe and sound. Never having to step into the danger... I never have to worry about getting a phone call... sniff... saying you're not coming home..."

Billy tensed up as soon as he saw those eyes start to glisten. "Awww Lilly! Cmon! Don't do that to me... f***in hell..."

"Sniff... sniff... and now you're using bad language in front of me! Mr. Geese has turned you into such an ass!"

"H-hey, but you just cussed t... ahhhh shite. Fine! Whaddaya want me to do then, huh? Tell Geese Howard ta piss off?"

Lilly wiped her eyes and sniffled a few times. "Billy, I am thinking of the future, okay? I'm making strides to better myself, better my life. I'm thinking of getting a better job... I could be a waitress or bartender, making extra money off tips. All I want from you is to do the SAME. I just want you to think of a better future, okay? Next year, make a resolution to broaden your horizon: think of a life that doesn't have to be sucking Mr. Geese's teat. I know you can do it."

With those last words, Lilly turned back around, laying flat in her chair, donning her sunglasses once again. "Now... let's at least make the most of a free thing. So no more arguing today, alright?"

Billy followed suit with a sigh. "I hear ya, I hear ya."

With a sigh, Billy returned to his relaxing position and tried to let the conversation fade away... but even then, his head was still abuzz with what she had just laid on him. She was going to change... he knew she could, because she was his sister: she was strong, confident, beautiful, capable of ANYTHING. Could an ugly old bum like him really do the same? Lilly seemed to think so... just hearing her express her belief in him was enough to send his spirits soaring. He closed his eyes and tried to keep this feeling captive. He wanted it to not go away, at least for a little while, at least until he was ready to come back to a grimmer reality.

_"I know you can do it... I know you can do it... I know you can do it... I know you can do it..."_

**1996**

"LOOK ALIVE, BILLY BOY!"

Billy was bent forward like a swaying tree from the monumental slap on the back, courtesy of Geese. After regaining himself, he looked over, and was met back with reality: the hustle and bustle of the airport, people boarding, people leaving, cars driving through the grounds, noise everywhere... all the headaches that came with entering King of Fighters every year.

And standing here in the airport, one overly zealous grinning face in front of him, and to the side, looking away, his arms folded... one much more unenthused, scowling face.

"HEY BIG!" Geese shouted to the third man fiddling with machinery in the background, the sun reflecting rays off of his chrome dome. "Jump us off, will ya? That truck you stole is ancient!"

The former kingpin of Southtown himself, Mr. Big, was quick with snarky retort. "Well SO-REEE. You know, that old lady put up quite a fight. Those little peppermints she had in her purse hurt like HELL!"

Geese rolled his eyes, still grinning, and turned back to Billy. "Loosen up, will ya kid? We're here in beautiful Greece, the next stage of our King of Fighters conquest. We're headin' STRAIGHT TO THE TOP, BABY! WOOOO! I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN!"

Billy's face twisted. "Yeah, well it ain't exactly the most pleasant company to be competin' with as of late. Boss, why the 'ell are we here with these two?"

Geese, in rare form, never broke his joy. "Awww Billy Billy Billy Billy BILLY... pull the stick out, man. Cmon. Yes, we're here with two of my sworn enemies, two people who would throw a party on top of my gravestone if given the chance... but do you see me shaken up about it? Nooo! Look, the most important thing is, you can't let these guys punk you. Don't show any fear, don't let the bastards get any free shots. Can you do that for me, Billy?"

Billy dismissively swatted in mid-air. "I can do my f***in job, boss. Don't worry about me. Damn."

"HEY BILLY!" Mr. Big called out from a distance, looking up from the hood of the truck, a devious, corn-fed grin wide on his diabolical teeth. "I heard you visited your sister last week. How's she doin?"

Billy tensed up right then: his first test already, as if Geese had all but prophesized it. Just play it cool... channel his inner asshole...

"She's good, man. Makin' a fair bit o' scratch from her bartending job. She's really getting in nice there." Billy responded with a cool tone.

Big nodded slowly with the response, his crooked teeth only seeming to widen.

"Goood... so tell meeeee..."

Billy cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Is she getting any... you know... better? You know, in the...?"

That grin wide and sickening, Big raised his hands and mockingly traced invisible curvature down his body... and Billy nearly blew a gasket right there.

"Big, ya son of a BITC-"

Before Billy could finish that insult, he was snatched up in a bulldog choke by his own boss, who was apparently just finding the humor in this whole situation. Billy nearly yelped when he felt Geese's bone-breaking knuckles dig into his scalp, and start giving him the most juveline of noogies.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh give it a rest Billy! We're all guys here! Just a couple guys, goofing off, having a good ol' time. Right, Mozart?"

That little jab was seemingly directed off in the distance, towards the impressive stature of the purple haired man standing there, his beefy arms folded, looking like two legs growing out of his sockets.

"That's KRAUSER, you little worm. Don't even pretend like you've forgotten my name."

Geese laughed and released Billy from his grip, getting close to his ear: "Well at least you're not as bad off as that guy, hehe."

Billy let out a quiet, suppressed groan. Great... a fine mess this was. 1996 had rolled around like a passing vehicle, and here Billy was... and the situation had gotten no better. Now he had THREE pains in the neck to deal with: three former kings of the godforsaken dump known as Southtown, a haven that only served to cultivate their kind. Lilly had done exactly what she strove for: gotten a better job, with a less stressful and toxic work environment, and she was happy and making her bills on time. And here Billy was... just digging himself even deeper.

"Ugh, to hell with this." Big finally had enough of his fruitless tinkering and, with zero shits given, whipped out his Escrima sticks, activated their electrical field, and thrust them into the truck's battery.

"OHHHH SHHHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHIIIIIIIIIT...! HAHAHAHAHA! POWAAAAAAAAAH!"

In seconds, the truck activated, letting loose a deep, guttural rumble from the engine, a true testament to its gas-guzzling capabilities.

Geese heard it, and he slapped Billy on the back, in the same spot. "And we are GO, gentlemen! HA HA! Let's get to our next fight!"

With a flick of sweat off his dome, Big started towards the passenger side, the rest in tow. But before he could get a foot in... Geese pushed him away.

"Hey. BILLY rides shotgun."

Big immediately got defensive. "B-but, but I... I fixed the engine!"

Billy let out a sarcastic chuckle. "You're the one what procured us the piece of shite in the first place, Mr. Clean."

Geese rolled his eyes. "Fine, we can squeeze three people in the front. We'll just let Grape Ape back there ride tailgate."

Krauser didn't mind that one too much. "Hmph! A peaceful respite from you blathering buffoons? Best gift you ever got me!"

"Then let's get a f***ing move on!" Geese urged, crawling smoothly into the driver's seat.

Billy was the next to slide in, his nostrils immediately granted with the nauseating smell of old lady perfume, lotion, and peppermints. And it was so COLD... how do old people's vehicles stay so cold, even in hot weather?!

As if the air wasn't bad enough, it only got worse when Mr. Big crawled inside and smooshed up against him, permeating him with the stench of tobacco from the health-destroying quantities of cigars he liked to suck dry. Billy cut a few eyes towards his blue pimp coat... and he HAD to wonder how long it'd been since Big washed it. There's no way that smell could have accumulated from one day.

Billy brought a hand to his nose. "Eugh. If I knew Big stinked of doobies so bad, I woulda thrown him in the back and risked getting smothered by the big galoot."

Big let out a mocking laugh. "Ha. Ha. HA. That is the smell of heaven on Earth. Paradise, kid. The finest rolled leaves, straight out of Columbia."

"Dude... if I ripped one right now, it'd smell better than that filth. Ugh, LET ME RIDE IN THE BACK! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I HATE SMOKE!"

"Too late, Billy. I ain't stopping this truck." Geese scolded.

The day just kept getting better. One thing, after the other, after the other, piling on layers, testing the utter limits of what man's psyche could withhold. It started with the company. It kept on with the cramped vehicle. The tobacco-stinking man next to him. The general ordeal of Billy's lifestyle.

And then Geese turned on the radio...

"MOVIN' ME DOWN THE HIGHWAY! ROLLIN' ME DOWN THE HIGHWAY!" MOVIN AHEAD SO LIFE WON'T PASS ME BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"DYAW, NYAW, NYAW, NYAW, NYAW NYAW NYAWWWWWWWW!" Big, for whatever reason, had to articulate that final guitar riff in his own weird vocal way.

At this point, maybe rejoining Laurence and Axel didn't seem like a horrible idea.

* * *

"RRAGH! YAA!"

Geese exchanged grunts with his opponent as he matched her footwork, trying to prevent an attack from blindsiding him. The blue haired girl who was matched up against him bore an unyielding aggression: with no words spoken, her lack of vocal output was compensated by her look of ferocity.

A low kick. The girl backpedaled only for a second, before she PUSHED forward with a combination, her outstretched fingers carrying blue streaks of slicing chi. Left... right... she practically THREW herself at Geese on the third hit, closing enough distance to produce a long gash on his shoulder from her slashing left.

"WOOOO HOOHOOHOOHOO! WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE, BOYS!" Geese only laughed when he felt the sting on his opened flesh. As quickly as the girl nailed him,he was there to give it back with his signature Double Reppuken; firing two close range attacks in succession, he missed, but backed her up considerably.

"Will you quit screwing around, Geese?" Big berated. "We're running out of time!"

Geese parried a deep left with his bicep, then unleashed a palm of bursting blue chi, once again forcing the girl to retreat.

"What, I can't play with my food a little?"

"Dude, you're gonna screw up and make us lose. You're the only one left, dammit."

"Yeah? Well, your head looks like a baby's ass. So f*** you."

Geese turned back to face his opponent; he was met with a fist to his cheek. The big man actually stumbled backwards a bit, impressed by the girl's surprising power.

"Damn, girl!" Geese laughed as he countered with a side kick to the stomach, knocking the blue haired girl on her butt with a theft of her wind.

The Ikari Warriors were their opponent in what would be the quarterfinals of King of Fighters 96. So far, the proclaimed "Boss Team", consisting of three who once ruled the crime world with an iron fist, had enjoyed an easy run: they took out the Psycho Soldiers and cleaned out the Korea Team. In an unfortunate turn of events, their rivals, the respective Art of Fighting and Fatal Fury teams, had already been taken out by the Champions and... HIS team. Billy pondered if he would see the red-haired bane of their existence again.

...But for right now, Billy watched intently as his boss dealt with the last obstacle in front of them. Big dealt with Ralf easily, and he wore Clark down a fair bit before getting taken by fatigue. Krauser put the finishing touches on Clark, leaving the team 2-to-1. But THIS girl... she was causing some problems. Leona Heidern held her own against Krauser, eventually squeaking by him with a decision win due to a Time Over. And now, she seemed to only get MORE tenacious dealing with Geese. This girl wasn't like her two macho counterparts... she had endless cardio, sharp technique, and the heart to keep fighting no matter what.

"20 seconds, Howard!" Krauser boomed to his younger brother. "I demand you quit wasting time and finish her!"

Geese grunted as he took a jab to the face. "Ugh! I'm GETTING THERE! Just a little more..."

Leona pumped a double jab, tapping Geese twice on the nose. Geese circled and fired a palm, striking her in the stomach, leaving her face wide open for a follow-up right that sent her on shaky legs.

With a growl, Leona lifted her palm and concentrated... a swirling blue ball of chi manifested, orbited by a tempest of slashing aura. Her patented Baltic Launcher was usually a lot bigger, requiring her full bodily exertion to launch, but this one was portable, allowing for much less energy. With a thrust of her hand, she backed Geese up with this chi attack: he caught the very edge of it, giving his stomach a few hairline lacerations.

"10 SECONDS! GEESE! NOW!" Krauser was straight up drooling from yelling so loud.

Clutching his stomach, running his fingers along the fine cuts... Geese smiled.

Leona stepped forward with a straight left: Geese caught her wrist, busted her in the face with an upwards palm from his free hand, then proceeded to pick the girl up and throw her high into the air.

As she was coming down... he sealed the deal.

"RAGING STORM!"

It was over in an instant: Leona Heidern was blown sky-high by the terrifying blue tidal wave of chi. Geese turned his back to her, walking away with a smile... and he heard the thud of her body.

**"KO! WINNER!"**

Dusting off his hands, Geese returned to Billy's side with a celebratory pat on the back of his underling. "And that's all for today, gents."

Instead of showing positivity for his teammate's win, Big only met him with criticism. "You couldn't have finished her faster? You almost cost us the tournament, dipshit."

Geese rolled his eyes. "I was in control the whole time."

That one earned a mocking scoff from Krauser. "Ha! That girl had you on the ropes. And you call yourself our 'Team Leader'. You're pathetic!"

Geese finally just didn't dignify their comments with a response. He merely turned to Billy.

"Cmon Billy. Let's blow these losers and go throw a few back. My treat."

With a wink and a grin, Billy shouldered his staff. "Best f***in' idea all day, mate."

* * *

After the exhausting chaos of today's events, night was a welcome sight for Billy. Rest aside, the one thing he appreciated most was... the quiet. Geese thankfully was too paranoid to share a room with his two nemesis, thus allowing the two of them to return to normalcy: just them, like old times. Geese and Billy... the dynamic duo.

...How? How could Billy ever give this up? He had been with Geese too long. Their names were synonymous with each other, like... like a superhero and sidekick. Without Billy, who else in the world could possibly watch Geese's back?

These are the thoughts that dwelled on Billy's mind that night, as he lay awake on his bed, to unsettled to even get undressed. His mind traveled to thoughts of Lilly, to the talk they had last year about resolution... about making a difference. They were supposed to get better TOGETHER. So why... why was she making great strides, while Billy was still stuck here in his complacent routine?!

"Billy. Hey Billy. Hey!"

Billy's deep thoughts were interrupted by his boss calling his name. "Yeah?"

"Listen. I need you to do something... important tonight."

"Haven't we done enough today?"

"This is important, okay? Damn! Listen, I need you to sorta... stay awake tonight, okay? Keep a perimeter on the place."

"What the 'ell for?"

"I think Big is trying to kill me."

"Big? Big don't know his arse hair from his mustache."

"I'm serious, Billy. That little snake is gonna pick me off if I let my guard down."

"Boss, he ain't gonna kill ya. Ya can't do the tournament if the Team Leader's feedin' the crows."

"Big doesn't care about a stupid tournament! He cares about getting his seat back! Cmon Billy, PLEASE! Just do this for me!"

With a groan, Billy admitted defeat. "Urrrgh, FINE!"

So much for sleeping tonight. Accepting that he'd get no Z's, Billy got off the bed and immediately headed for the fridge. Yanking out a cold beer, he pulled up a chair and sat down at the little table, burying his cheek in one hand, and taking a swig with the other.

"What ails you, Billy?" Geese seemed to sense a lot on the kid's mind. Rising out of bed, he looked up to make eye contact, but was met with none in return.

"Didn't I agree to this so you could get yer rest?" Billy argued.

Geese shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's no fighting until we get to Japan for the semifinals anyway. Might as well pick your brain."

A deep sigh. Somehow... he felt comfortable enough to spill what should honestly be kept under wraps.

"...I was thinking about a talk I had with me sis last year. When we went on that vacation, you 'member? I was recovering from the tourney. And she said... well... she said..."

"...You should get the hell away from me?"

Billy tensed up; he nearly gasped, but he stifled it at the last minute. Geese knew... he knew they had talked about...?!

Before Billy could respond, Geese let out a lighthearted chuckle. "Hehehehehe... ahh Billy. Do you honestly think I'm surprised? I know your sister doesn't approve of what you do. I know she must hate my GUTS."

A half chuckle. "Heh. Well... you said it."

Geese made a 'touche' hand gesture. "Billy, I may be your boss, but one think I can't do is command how you live your life. So I gotta ask... are you still happy here?"

Billy looked down; half of it was deeply pondering that question... the other half was a hint of surprise that Geese was being this cool about it.

"W-well I... you know you can always count on me to be there for ya, boss. I don't mind this life. It's just that, well, me sis and all... she worries constantly. 'Specially last year, when that red-haired freak messed me up bad, put me in the hospital. Honestly, I can't exactly blame her, yeah? I mean, she's worrying all the time, and I feel like I'm takin' years off her lifespan. Maybe she'll be gettin' gray hairs soon-"

"Your sister's doing pretty well for herself, I hear." Geese cut off his rant. "You know, pretty soon you won't be able to justify what you do with simply providing for her. She's a big girl now. She's making her own payments, keeping food in her pantry."

Billy shrugged. "She ain't exactly rollin' in riches, boss. Some months get tough. Sometimes she has to choose between livin' without power or havin' a way to get back and to to work." And sometimes I can still see all the way to the back of that pantry. She still needs me."

Geese nodded. "But what happens when the day comes and she DOESN'T need you? Then it's only you, Billy... just you and your own choice. Would you stay? Would you go?"

Billy threw his hands up, obviously attempting to deflect. "Is there any point in conversin' this anyway, boss? I mean, it's not like I can just... just... pack up me bags and hit the road, yeah? I've put in too much time with ya. You need me!"

Geese nodded. "I would hate to lose you, yes. I'd have to seriously scour the yellow pages for some top quality henchmen, and I don't think any of those are still around. It's not like I could trust Big as far as I could throw his bowling ball head. But Billy, I CAN be a reasonable guy, you know? It's not like I'm going for force you to stay with me because of 'trade secrets' or some stupid shit. I'm not the f***ing mafia. So anytime you feel like you wanna go, just go ahead and go. I won't raise a stink about it."

So there he had it: another piece of the puzzle solved. Not only was Lilly seriously close to making a living for herself, now Geese had just expressed how willing he was to allow Billy to leave. If this was supposed to ease Billy's mind, it didn't: it only further cemented how deep down this was truly becoming just HIS choice. He no longer had justifications to protect him from the burden... it was all starting to fall squarely on him, whether he wanted to stay or go.

It was almost insulting how easily Geese was willing to dismiss him, but at the same time, refreshing: at least Billy wouldn't live his life with a gun to his back. But that raised another question... without Geese, how WOULD he live his life? Working with Geese was a two-edged sword: easy living, perilous work. Could he keep enjoying living on Geese's dime at the cost of risking his life? What if another Iori comes along and FINISHES the job? There were too many question... too many... it made Billy fatigued just to think about it all. His head was starting to hurt.

With a sigh, Billy finished off his drink and headed for the fridge. "Thanks for the chat boss, but I don't wanna think about it anymore. For now, I wanna get this year over with and get away from those two asswipes."

Geese chuckled. "Hahahaha... sooner than later, Billy. I'm going to win this thing. Just you wait and see."

* * *

"...Well we lost."

"YOU WOT?!"

A few days later, in Japan, Billy was greeted with this shocking nuclear bomb, courtesy of his boss, the "Almighty" Geese Howard. Perhaps that first part was no longer in effect.

Geese shrugged. "Sorry Billy. Shit happens."

Billy's voice box was broken. "But I... how... how'd ya... you... how do ya..."

"Billy. Can I come in, please?"

Billy had not accompanied the Boss Team to their semifinal bout, which took place only a few blocks away from the final stage, Kagura Stadium. Exhausted from the trip, especially after pulling that all-nighter a few days ago, Billy elected to sleep in while the team had been expected to take care of business easily. Billy woke up to a knock on his hotel door, and upon opening it... that horrid reveal.

"How the 'ell didja lose? The Champs beat you?" Billy inquired upon Geese getting comfy and sitting down.

Geese's face was absolutely serious as he turned and looked into his eyes. "Billy... I fought him."

Billy cocked his head. "Who?"

"You know who."

"...Yagami?"

A slight nod. "He had these two skanks with him, one blonde, one redhead. I think they used to work with Rugal. Big went down to the first one, that incompetent f***. Krauser managed to solo both of them, but the big guy was too pooped to continue. And so... it was just me and him. Mano a mano."

Billy's face only seemed to grow more surprised. "And you let that nutter get one over on ya?"

Geese strangely grinned. "He's damn good. I'm not as young as I once was, Billy. In fact, this defeat was somewhat of a revelation for me... maybe I shouldn't have even competed in the first place."

Billy was so in disbelief, he was grabbing his head. "Ahhh shite... I just... ahhhh... god f***ing damn... I just can't even...!"

Geese shook his head slowly. "Reality's reality, Billy Boy. I think this was my last hurrah. From now on, I'm gonna let you carry on. I'm f***ing done."

Billy stil hadn't made it past the first breaking news. How... how could his boss, the man he idolized, the model of everything he aspired to be, LOSE TO THAT GUY? This was supposed to be vengeance! He was supposed to give Billy closure on-

...You know what? This was probably supposed to happen. Now that Billy thought about it, it felt silly to him, not to mention WEAK, to let his boss fight HIS battle. Yeah... that's why Iori won. Geese wasn't mean to be the one to crack that bastard's skull.

"You okay, Billy?" Geese snapped him out of his funk.

"Y-yeah... yeah." Billy's answer bore no confidence.

"Sorry I couldn't get revenge for you, dude."

Billy dismissively shook his head. "No no, it's all good. It's all good. I think this just proves my work ain't done. Sigh... I'm prolly gonna have to enter King of Fighters again, if for no other reason than to give that bloke what fer. Now it's even MORE personal. Nobody smokes my boss an' gets away wiv it!"

Geese let out a laugh. "Hahahaha! Now the shoe's on the other foot, eh? Hey, you wanna go to the stadium and see the finals? I don't really care either way."

Billy was quick on that one. "F*** NO! Let's just get the 'ell outta here and go home!"

Another laugh. "Fine, fine. I'll go round up the two butt buddies and we'll get out of here."

"I'll go with ya."

With a simultaneous nod, Geese approached the hotel door, opening it wide and stepping out onto the balcony, Billy in tow.

...That's when Billy saw it. The flash of the scope. The sun hitting the glass just right, creating a bright, ominous twinkle... he was all too familiar with this sort of thing. His heart stopped in his chest; he tried to swallow, at the same time trying to choke out the words:

"GEESE! HIT THE DECK!"

**BLAM!**

Billy's instincts were sharper than a samurai. He had his weapon at the ready, the world slowing down around him... he could almost see the bullet coming. With the keenest of reflexes, the edge of Billy's stick stopped the bullet dead in its tracks, the cowardly metal projectile falling to the ground with a lifeless THUNK.

Back on his feet, Geese growled as he looked out in the distance and once again saw the sunlight reflecting... but not off of a scope. It was that damned bald head.

"OH SHIT YOU MISSED! GO GO GO GO GO GO! DRIVE, MOTHERF***ER!"

Geese was off the balcony and in the parking lot in seconds. "BIG YOU F***ING RAT! COME BACK HERE! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FEED YOU YOUR OWN F***ING COLON!"

As the sleek black car sped off into the distance, Geese cursed his name the whole way, flinging out Reppukens in vain... until it was but a speck in the distance.

"Hahahahahahhahahahaha! How pathetic." came the bellowing, condescending laugh of Wolfgang Krauser, who had been witness to the whole thing, his back propped against the side of the building, arms folded. His eyes were on Geese's as he wore a smug little grin.

With an angry hiss, Geese dusted himself off and turned. "You find something funny?"

Krauser shook his head, still grinning. "Just the foolishness of Big's assassination attempt. Ha! If I were to try and kill you, I wouldn't resort to such cowardly tactics. I'd fight you one on one, to the death."

Geese was good and mad right now. Probably not a good time to speak such brazen words.

"...Is that a challenge?"

Krauser let out a scoff. "Heh. Don't desire death so eagerly, Geese. You just cheated it. I suggest you make the most of and appreciate your life, savor the little things. I'll always be here, to end it all whenever you see fit."

With a flick of his red cape, Krauser turned his back to his brother and walked off into the distance. Who knows when Geese would again meet the man who shared his blood, but was no loved one.

When they were finally alone in the parking lot, Geese looked... shaken. His proud posture was gone, replaced by him hunching over, breathing heavily from the mouth, his hands on his thighs.

Billy was quick to return to his side, immediately with an arm for support. "You alright?"

Geese quickly swatted him away. "I'm FINE. I'm... fine. Just pissed off. Ugh... Billy... remember what we talked about a few nights ago, in that hotel?"

How could he forget. "Yeah?"

"...I take it back. I don't want you to entertain the notion of leaving me, Billy. I need you. I NEED YOU..."

...Billy had no words. Had he been calmer, he would have been rational enough to deduce that Geese was obviously just shaken up at the moment and speaking spontaneously... but BILLY was even not of a calm mind. The pieces didn't quite put together at that moment. All he could think was:

_Big, you asshole... now I've got no choice in the matter. I'm stuck here now. STUCK here._

**NEXT CHAPTER: The story REALLY begins, as Billy meets a man whose fate he'll be entwined with for many years to come. It's 1997 next, folks! It's about to get REAL!**


End file.
